Life is But a Dream
by Rikkula
Summary: Yuffie starts having weird dreams about a world she's never heard of. Everything feels so real she starts to question whether it's just a dream or something more. Things only get more complicated when Cloud enters the picture and admits he has been having weird dreams too. Together, Cloud and Yuffie will discover the truth. Clouffie
1. Second life

Hey guys, this is my first story so please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

_Italics_= Dream

_"Italics"_= Yuffie speaking different language_  
..._

_..._

_..._

_The sky was a light clear blue, with no sign of clouds tarnishing its flawless beauty. The sun shined brightly, casting its warm rays over the peaceful village. The village was bursting with life as the villagers went on with their daily lives, completing their chores while children ran around playing and enjoying the beautiful weather._

_However, there was one villager that seemed to be taking life a lot more slowly than the others. On top of one of the massive stone statues was a young woman, leisurely laying down and soaking in the warmth the sun offered. She wore a green turtle-neck crop top with no sleeves paired with light beige short-shorts. She seemed to not have a care in the world. The young woman continued to lay under the sun in peace letting the light breeze ruffle her short black hair until the sound of her name snapped her back to reality._

_"Lady Kisaragi! Lord Godo wishes to have a word with you!" The young woman let out a deep sign before opening her eyes to reveal two beautiful violet orbs. She quickly got to her feet to look over the edge of the statue at the person who oh-so-rudely disrupted her nap. "Tell him that if he wants to talk to me, he can come here instead!" she snapped._

_She felt a little guilty for taking her annoyance out on one of the family servants, but they all knew she hated to be bothered when she was relaxing on top of Da Chao."I'm terribly sorry Lady Kis-" _

_"Please, call me Yuffie. You know how much I loathe all the formality"_

_The servant cleared their throat before trying again, "Yuffie, I'm sorry to bother you, but your father insisted that this was urgent." Yuffie let out another sign, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Don't wait for me." The servant mumbled something she couldn't quite hear before they turned to leave. She watched their form disappear from view before she stretched out her limbs and rubbed her eyes to rid it of sleep. After another minute of appreciating the view from on top of Da Chao, Yuiffie gracefully worked her way down the statue. _

_Yuffie decided that she would wander the town abit before going to see her father, she agreed she'd go to her father's palace to talk to him, but she never said __**when**__ she would go. She lazily walked around the town, watching the kids run around screaming in joy, splashing and playing in the creek that ran through the village. However, her walk through town wasn't as peaceful as she thought it would be, being stopped every few steps by the villagers greeting her with a "Good evening Lady Kisaragi!", in which she would reply back with a mumbled "Good evening"._

_Yuffie couldn't stand it when people called her Lady Kisaragi. All she wanted was to be normal, she didn't ask to be the next heir to Wutai, the single white rose. Sighing in frustration, she seemed to be doing that alot today, she decided that she would let off some steam before going to see her father. She worked her way to the town limits and wandered around the outskirts of the village hoping to run into some monsters that she could let some of her frustration out on._

_On her second lap around the city, her prayers where answered when she was confronted by three monsters. They were on the smaller side and had bodies that looked like a plant, with spider-like legs supporting them. They weren't the strongest of enemies, but Yuffie decided that they would have to do. She grinned evilly before pulling her arm back and thrusting it forward to release her trusted conformer. Her violet eyes watched happily as her large weapon swirled through the air, slicing through her enemies, only for them to widen a bit in shock as one of the enemies managed to side step her deadly attack. She lifted her arm up and caught her massive weapon effortlessly. Just as she was about to throw her weapon again, the sound of a gun shot exploded behind her and she watched her prey disappear from in front of her. She turned around only to be greeted by a man covered in a dark red cloak. His long dark hair moved with the wind, but was kept out of his face by a red headband. The mysterious man went to holster his gun, the reflection of the sun shinning off his golden claw that covered his left arm. The man lifted his head to reveal his bright crimson eyes. She puffed her cheeks out in frustration, "Vincent! You stole my kill!" _

_"My apologies, Yuffie" he replied in his deep monotone voice. "Ugg, whatever Vince. What are you doing here anyways?" _

_"I'm here to wake you up." He replied, except his voice sounded different. _

_"What? Wake me up? What are you talking about? " she said, confusion evident in her purple orbs. _

_"I said wake up" the one know as Vincent replied again, except with more annoyance in his tone. Yuffie was about to reply again when she noticed Vincent's eyes weren't the vivid red she was used to, but now a deep blue._

_"Vinnie, your eyes, they changed colors!" she exclaimed. Just as those words left her mouth, the world around her started to get blurry, like everything was falling apart. "Vincent!" Yuffie screamed again, only to be answerd by a bright blinding light_

"_Wait, don't leave me!"_ Yuffie screamed as she jolted upwards in her bed. She looked around in panic only to be met by deep blue eyes.

"Yuffie? Are you okay? Was that even English?" Leon asked.

Yuffie put her hand against her head. It was that dream again. She had been having dreams about that Wutai place ever since she turned 20. Every night, she would close her eyes and be thrust into that village, dreaming of another life as Wutai's next heir. They were so vivid, like they weren't just dreams, but reality. It was so confusing. That man in the red cloak, his name was Vincent right? Who was he? He always made an appearance, but never managed to get out more that a few sentences before she would wake up. And that Wutai village, was that even a real place?

"Squall, have you ever heard of a place called Wutai?" She asked

"It's Leon, and no, it doesn't sound familiar, why?"

Yuffie looked down and mumbled, "Just wondering"

Squall let out a sigh before speaking again, "Well, we will be leaving for the coliseum in an hour. So make sure you are ready." he said before leaving the green room.

Yuffie's eyes lit up remembering that Aerith, Squall, and her were going to the coliseum to train and watch some of the fights. Maybe she could impress Squall with some of the new moves she had been practicing. She hopped out of bed to take a quick shower and dress before heading to the red room to meet up with her friends.

When she entered Aerith looked up with a smile on her face upon seeing the younger girl

"Yuffie, good to see you up. I brought you some breakfast from the cafe so you could eat something before we left"

Yuffie grinned back at her, "Thanks Aer, but I think I'll pass. If anything is in my stomach when we leave, I'll be throwing it up all over the Gummi ship." She may be the greatest ninja ever, but everyone has a weakness, hers being anything that moved.

Aerith giggled, "Okay, I'll pack it up so you can eat when we get there"

"Thanks! Where's Squall anyways? Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Yuffie asked.

That's when the man in question stepped through the door, "It's Leon, and yes, we are leaving now, so lets go" he replied annoyed. How many times had he corrected her? L-E-O-N, it was an easy name to remember, and took less time to say than Squall. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, not looking forward to the long Gummi ship ride.

...

...

...

...

This is my first story, so I'm pretty excited!

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Let me know if anything is wrong like spelling and grammar and I'll be sure to fix it. Thanks!


	2. Remember me

Hey guys, I noticed how short my first chapter was so I tried to make this one longer.

I hope you like it so far, please don't forget to review and let me know if you like it or hate it. Tell me what I can improve too!

...

...

...

-Yuffie's POV-

I think I'm going to be sick...no.. scratch that..I AM going to be sick! Ugg why must the good die young! Err, okay, that was a little dramatic, but seriously, I'm a great ninja for crying out loud and I can't even sit in a gummi ship for a few hours without puking out my brains! The only good thing is that Squally is sitting all the way up front so I don't have to worry about him giving me disgusted looks as I throw up my whole stomach.

After what seemed like _hours_ we finally arrived at our destination, the good ol' coliseum! This place was one of my all time favorite spots. It had everything a girl needed (well, at least a girl like me that is) great fights, a huge and fully stocked training room, and the best part, a newly built shopping center which housed tons of booths people set up where they sold anything from exotic food to unique and deadly weapons! Not only that, but after having all those weird dreams, being here would definitely help me clear my head.

After emptying my stomach on the gummi ship you better bet that I was off to the food market to grab some snacks before I went to watch some of the matches. So first thing I did when I stepped off the ship was hug the ground to let it know how much I missed it (hey, can't a girl show Mother Earth some lovin' ?) then I ran off towards the market hoping to find something to catch my eye!

The food court was, for lack of a better word, A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. All the delicious scents wafted around me, making my mouth look like a waterfall. However, with the coliseum being so damn hot, I decided to get myself something cold and sweet to cool me down. I quickly scanned the area and my eyes landed on a small little booth called '_Taste of Destiny_' that sold a cold treat I remember Sora and Kairi talking about. So off I went to get my hands on this odd sounding dessert.

When I'm starving I don't tend to think clearly, so it wasn't until I was waiting in line for a sea salt ice cream bar that I noticed I had just abandoned Squall and Aerith as soon as we got here and didn't tell them where I was going or for how long...wait, what was I _talking_ about? I'm a full grown woman, I didn't need to tell them that anymore! I'm old enough and fully capable of walking around without them! Man, I needed to get some food in me fast, I was starting to think like a mad woman!

After patiently waiting in line for my turn, or should I say sneaking to the front to _borrow_ the ice cream from a very large man while he looked to the side of his shoulder that I tapped to distract him (Hey don't look at me like that, I was going mad from starvation! And that guy had ordered 20, that's right **20** of those ice cream bars. I'm sure he wouldn't miss one!) I strolled deeper into the market to take a look at what everyone had to offer.

At first nothing had really caught my eye, just the typical sword, maybe some nice armor here or there, but nothing screamed 'Hey! look at me!'. That was until I came upon this booth that housed a variety of different guns. Now, these weren't your typical guns, oh no. Each gun had its own unique feature, many which I had never seen before. But the one that really caught my eye was one that had a layer of dirt and grime on it. Sure it might not have been nice and shiny like the rest, but that's what helped make it stand out, it told a story about its past owner, suggesting that they had put the gun to great use while they had it. But that wasn't the only thing I had noticed. The gun didn't have a single barrel like the others did, nor did it have two barrels. This gun was designed with three separate barrels on it, and if that wasn't scary looking enough, it was about the length of my arm, making it look even deadlier.

Just as I was about to pick it up, two crimsons eyes flashed into my mind, keeping me frozen in place. Those blood red eyes, they pierced into my soul and my mind threw the name 'Vincent' into my face. Vincent...why did that name sound so familiar to me? I stood there for a moment thinking for a bit before I remembered that was the name of that man in my dreams with the long black hair and creepy looking eyes. I vaguely remembered him having a gun, but thinking back to it, I couldn't quite remember what it looked like.

I picked up the three-barreled gun and expected it in my hands, trying to remember if his gun was similar to this one but to no avail. Just as I was setting the gun back in its rightful place _another_ flash of red caught my attention. I snapped my head in the direction of the color only to see it whip around a corner. It looked kind of like a fabric, maybe a cape perhaps? Next thing I knew those bright red eyes flashed into my mind again. I stood there and shook my head. Was I going crazy? Maybe it was the intense heat , or maybe I was still hungry. That man was nothing but a figment of my dream...right? there was _no way _he could be here in this world..._right_?!

I stood there a moment longer before deciding to pursue the red cape. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to find out what that thing was. If it turns out to be nothing, then I'll happily admit myself into a loony bin, straight jacket and all, just to get my head together and attempt to cure my self from seeing things. But if it turns out to be that Vincent guy, then I'll still probably lock myself up, because he exists only in my dreams, he can't be here! He _can't_! Hopefully, it just turns out to be a random person who _happens_ to be wearing a red cape, and the worst that will happen is that they will ask me why I am following them, and I can just flash them my oh-so-sexy smile, laugh, and say I mistook them for someone else. Ya, that sounds like a great plan. So off i went, around the corner where I last saw the mysterious red cape.

The corner actually led into a long hallway which I recognized as the path that led you past the training room. It wasn't until I was a few meters away that I could hear someone practicing and swinging away with what I assumed was a sword. Not wanting to startle the person training ( I mean come on probable skilled fighter+weapon+startling them by being loud= a very injured and minced ninja), I used my uber awesome ninja skills to quietly sneak into the room, only to find, with much relief, that the red cape I saw was real, and thankfully standing before me was not a long-haired border line vampire dude, but a spikey-headed blonde kid with a sword that was the size of his body.

Man was I relieved to see blondie over here. I was a little scared I was going to have to say good-bye to Squall and Aer for a bit while I checked into an asylum! I was originally just going to leave without my presence being known, but this guy had me mesmerized. I mean, his sword was huge, and I mean _huge _like size of his body huge. He wasn't physically that big himself, he had more of a lean muscular build, with strong arms, sturdy broad shoulders, and probably some killer abs...err what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, this guy's sword was massive and I couldn't take my eyes off him. Every swing he took and complicated sword combo he performed looked so graceful and almost impossible considering the very big size difference between him and the sword.

I was planning on observing him quietly but I couldn't help myself from gasping out loud once I saw what was on his left arm. I hadn't noticed it till now, but his left arm was encased in a golden claw, an exact replica of the one Vincent wore in my dreams. Who was this guy? As soon as I uttered a sound from my mouth the mysterious swordsman had his eyes on me and those eyes were drop dead _gorgeous, _completely making me forget about my recent discovery_._ They were blue like Squall's eyes, except lighter, and they had a touch of green in them which made them look like they were glowing. They were absolutely hypnotizing and I found myself unable to do or say anything.

'_Come on Yuffie, say something! He's looking right at you and you need to ask where he got that claw!'_ I screamed at myself mentally, but to no avail.

"Can I help you?" the mako-eyed man said, snapping me out of my trance.

I cleared my throat before answering, "Sorry, I saw your red cape earlier and mistook you for someone else" I responded taking a few steps towards him. He eyed me suspiciously, not really believing my story.

"I have to ask though, your cape and...claw, they look awfully familiar. My friend has something similar to them. Where did you get them?" I asked, but by now I had unconsciously walked right up to him and was reaching my arm out to touch his left arm, his eyes looking a but glazed over as if remembering something...however a loud gasp from the door of the training room brought both me and blondie back to our senses and we both looked towards the culprit of the noise.

-Normal P.O.V-

Standing at the door stood both Aerith and Squall with shock and confusion held in Aerith's eyes.

Squall was the first to speak, "Yuffie! We've been looking everywhere for you. You didn't tell us where you were going or anything!" Squall knew Yuffie was more than old enough to wander the coliseum herself, but he didn't feel like addressing the elephant in the room. Squall knew _he_ came to the coliseum a lot, because whenever he'd come here to train, he would also see _him._

You see, the man standing before Yuffie was no stranger to them, Yuffie was to young at the time to remember everything, but the blonde swordsman had lived with all three of them at Hollow Bastion before the heartless came and when their home got attacked, they got separated from him. Aerith had grown very fond of the blonde and had waited patiently ever since waiting for his return.

The reason why Squall never told Aerith about seeing her beloved was because this man obviously was not ready to face his past, so Squall felt that when the man was ready to reunite with the three of them, he'd come to them.

It wasn't until Squall was done collecting his thoughts that he noticed just how close Yuffie was to the man. She couldn't of remembered him...could she? Even if she did, did she have to stand _that_ close to him? It made Squall feel uncomfortable, for reasons unknown to him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aerith stepped towards the blonde man, "Cloud...I-Is that really you?!" She trembled with every step, raw emotion pulsing through her body.

'_Cloud?' _Yuffie thought, '_ How does Aerith know him? Did he live at Hollow Bastion with us?'_

The one known as Cloud had turned his head towards Aerith when she spoke his name, only to look away in what appeared to be embarrassment. "Cloud, where have you been this whole time? I've been waiting for you to come back to me!" Aerith spoke again, having made her way to him to grab a hold of his arms

"...I had to battle my darkness...and find my light before I could join you guys again" Cloud mumbled in a low voice

'_Darkness? Light? What is this guy _talking _about? Gawd and I thought Squall was weird' _Yuffie thought to herself as she watched Aerith and Cloud interact.

Squall cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Well Strife, it's great to see you have won your battles, but we should really be heading back to traverse town..."

"Oh but Cloud, you must come with us this time! Nine years have gone by so fast...I'd..I mean we would love to have you join our little family, even if only for a little." Aerith said, becoming flustered at her little fumble.

Cloud just looked at her for a second before looking straight at Yuffie, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain gunblade wielder. "I wouldn't wan to inconvenience you all..." He started before Aerith cut him off

"Nonsense! we have room for you on the Gummi ship and at the hotel!"

After a little more convincing by Aerith, the four of them had went on the Gummi sihp together and were headed straight home to traverse town. Yuffie went to the back of the ship with a bucket so she wouldn't gross anyone else.

'_Ugg why me...Just one ride without throwing up is all I'm asking!'_ the petite ninja thought to he self as she settled against the wall with her head in between her thighs. She continued to sit there till she head footsteps coming towards her. Yuffie didn't bother looking up because she assumed it was Aerith coming to check up on her like always. It was when she felt someone settle next to her when she looked to her side, only to widen her eyes in surprise when she saw Cloud sitting next to her '_What does he want? I don't even know him!'_ she thought to herself as she eyed him warily.

After further inspection, Yuffie realized the tinge of green on Cloud's face and the light sweat on his forehead suggested he was having a negative reaction to the ship like she. Out of an act of kindness Yuffie grabbed her bucket and held it to him, not sure how severe his motion sickness was

"No thanks," Cloud said "My motion sickness isn't that bad right now because I took a tranquilizer before we left. Here, take one, it'll help a lot" He handed her a pill before getting up and heading back to the front.

Yuffie looked at it before popping it into her mouth. Hmm, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. But she hadn't forgotten about his claw and cape. She'd ask him about it later, after Aerith had time to catch up with him.

After a couple of hours of flying, the four of them arrived home and went straight to the hotel. Cloud went to rent a room (declining Aerith's offer to pay the tab) and retired to his room, which was right next to Yuffie's, stating that he was tired from today. Everyone nodded in agreement muttering about how they too were exhausted from today and headed to their respected rooms. Yuffie was BEAT and went straight to her room, happy that she finally had a room to herself so she didn't have to worry about other people bothering her and vice verse.

After Yuffie changed into pajama shorts and a tank top she jumped into bed letting out a large yawn before drifting off to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

_Yuffie was wearing her turtle neck green crop top and beige shorts and looked in the mirror at her reflection. "You look great Yuffs! This'll be a piece of cake...just go in there and ASK!" she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened her hotel door and walked across the hall to knock on the door that belonged to the room _he _ was staying in._

_After a few painful seconds, the door swung open to reveal a pair of blue-green mako eyes and a messy bush of spiky headed blonde hair. "Hey Yuffie, what's wrong? Your face is all red" Cloud asked her, putting a hand against her forehead "You sick or something Yuffs?"_

_Yuffie turned a deeper red as his hand touched her head. "N-no..." Yuffie mentally cursed herself at her nervousness 'Come on! You're the great Ninja Yuffie' She took a deep breath before trying again. "Actually Cloud I'm just peachy! I was wondering though if you'd like to join me on a night out around the Gold Saucer?" she asked rather confidently_

_"Uhm, I don't know...I mean we are leaving tomorrow. Don't you think we should be resting?" Cloud said, looking nervously between her and the floor_

_"But Cllooouuud! Who knows when the next time we will be back here. Don't you think we should enjoy it before we are way to busy kicking butt and saving the world?" _

_"I don't know Yuffie..."_

_Cloud never stood a chance. Yuffie was on a mission and _refused _ to take no as an answer. So not wasting anymore time, Yuffie had taken Cloud's arm and dragged him out of the room and to the hotel ground floor only to push him down the chute that would dump them in the arcade. The rest of the night the couple spent their time playing various games together, mako eyes meeting orbs of violet, with not one flash of crimson or long black hair making it into Yuffie's dream_

_..._

_..._

_..._

woo, i'm super tired. It's 12:21 AM here and after a long day at work I'm poooped. But i really wanted to get another chapter up, so I hope you enjoyed. Let me know how you like the different points of view, I always wanted to do a Yuffie one. I quickly re-read this so there might be more mistakes. I'll check it again later and fix anything, but let me know if you see something and I'll get back to it. Please don't forget to Read and review!


	3. Remembering the Past

Hey guys! It's been a few weeks since my last chapter, so here is another one! No one has left any reviews, but it shows people have been reading my story which is motivating me to write at least (but don't be afraid to review when you're done) School is getting hectic so I probably won't be updating super often, but I already have this story outlined, just gotta fill in some details and what not. So please don't forget to read and review!

Also, i'm not sure if its clear when they are dreaming or not, so please let me know so i can make a little key and fix thing in my chapters to make it more apparent!

**DISCLAIMER: (I forgot to do this in my first two chapters but...) I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY VII**

...

-Yuffie's P.O.V-

_My violet orbs gazed at the handsome man in front of me. Sun-kissed blonde hair with gravity defying spikes framed a pale face that was unnaturally flawless. His bright blue eyes, which held a hint of green, seemed to glow against his fair skin. He had a lean yet muscular body and wore a purple cut off shirt that showed off his strong arms. _

_Any woman would kill to be next to him, and tonight, those women would kill to be me. We were on a date ( well I saw it as a date, Cloud probably saw it as just "hanging-out") at the Gold Saucer, playing games and just having a fun time. We were tired of the shooting and prize games, so we headed towards the racing square. _

_When we arrived, I was disappointed to see that all the racing games were taken except for one. It was a motorcycle and the object of the game was to race to the end of the map while trying to knock over the bad guys chasing you by hitting their bike with a metal bar. _

_"Cloud, lets just call it a night. It looks like no one will be getting up soon, so I don't think we will be able to play together" I said_

_"No, Yuffie. You were right. Things are going to be getting really serious soon, so we might as well enjoy our free time before we are too busy fighting." Cloud said. He turned to look at me and gave one of those oh-so-sexy grins._

_Next thing I knew I was being dragged to the only available game. "Cloud! I don't want to play. I'd feel bad knowing I was having all the fun while you just watched..."_

_"Yuffie don't worry, just get on." he urged._

_Having a feeling that Cloud wasn't going to give up, I walked up to the motorcycle and sat on top of it. I leaned forward and grabbed the handle bars just like I would if I was on a real one. I was about to start the game when all of a sudden I felt someone get on behind me. _

_"You drive, and I'll fight off the bad guys" Cloud said next to my ear_

_I could feel myself turning a bright red. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my cool._

_"Nyuk, nyuk, no problem. We'll defeat this game, piece of cake!" I managed to say._

_So I put in our tokens and got ready to play. At first we did really good. I was decent at driving so we managed to stay ahead of the bad guys for awhile, but the closer we got to the end the harder the map got. The roads got twister, which resulted in me having to lean side to side more._

_All the moving started to trigger my motion sickness and I prayed to Leviathan that I wouldn't throw up, especially not here with Cloud._

_However, I think Cloud seemed to notice me getting ill, so he leaned in towards me to grab the motorcycle handles. _

_"Here I'll help you out. I'm pretty good at these type of games. I know how to drive without having to move so much. Why don't you take over attacking?" he said. _

_I could feel his breath by my ear, causing chills to run down my spine. All I could manage was a nod. My face was beat red. His body was pressed up against me and his head was resting on my shoulder. It was hard to fight off our enemies with him being so close to me, but somehow I managed, and we had made it to the end, managing to score a new record on the machine._

_"Yes! Cloud we did it!" I screamed with delight before I turned around to look at him. He smiled back at me before leaning closer towards me. A deep scarlet blush started to form on my cheeks as I realised he was going to kiss me._

_My eyes were shutting close, our lips were centimeters apart, and..._

_-_knock- -knock- -knock-

My eyes snapped open. Instead of being centimeters away from a pair of lips, I was dangerously close to my pillow. GAWD, you better bet I was going to strangle who ever interrupted my _amazing_ dream.

Or, was it a dream? Some of it seemed _really_ realistic. Plus, I just met this Cloud character! In my dream, it was like we knew each other pretty darn well if I say so myself! Gawd, this was all so confusing...

-knock-knock-knock-

I sighed and decided I'd figure it out later.

-knock-knock-knock-

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! jeeze." I mumbled angrily, walking towards the door. I opened it to find that no one was there. '_what the heck...?' _ i thought before I heard that annoying knocking again. Then I realised that it wasn't coming from the front door, but from the door that was connecting my room to Cloud's.

I felt my face heating up as I thought about my dream again. What did ol' spiky head want?

When I opened the door I was greeted by Cloud, except he looked different. I noticed he wasn't wearing the vampire guy's cap, nor that creepy looking metal claw. There he stood, in all his Cloudness glory just like in my dream.

I couldn't help but stare. Without the cape covering up his face, I got to see how handsome he really was in person.

My ogling must have made him uncomfortable because he shuffled from foot to foot and cleared his throat to get my attention

"Oh, sorry Cloudy. Still a little groggy ya know?" I said quickly to save my self from embarrassment. "What's up?"

He seemed a little off guard that I had made a nickname for him already but ignored it. "Leon was here not to long ago. He asked me to wake you up to get ready for training"

Ugg, I shouldn't have been surprised that Squall was the one who really interrupted my dream, using Cloudy as a poor pawn! I threw my hands up in the air.

"Man! Can't the guy ever take a break? Look at me, I'm mister broody-pants. Being a pain-in-the-ass and stealing candy from children are my specialities!" I ranted. Okay, Squall didn't _really_ steal candy from children, but still. That man was evil.

When I was done impersonating Squally, I noticed that Cloud had a small smirk on his face. I didn't really know the guy, but it seemed he wasn't too big on emotions, so it made me feel special knowing I was able to make him feel something.

"Well, either way Leon is expecting us to meet him at the waterway for training."

"Wait! I don't want you to get lost...let me get ready really fast and I'll show you the way!" I announced. Without giving him any time to respond, I shut the connecting door in his face and hurriedly got ready.

When I was done, I went into Cloud's room to see him sitting on his bed , red cape and all, with a glazed look over his eyes. I cleared my throat which snapped him out of his daze.

"Alright Cloudy, let's mosey!" After those words left my mouth I just stood there dumbfounded. Wait, what? Did I really just say _let's mosey? _The great ninja Yuffie would never say anything like that, but when I looked at Cloud they were the first words that popped into my head. Cloud probably thinks I'm such a weirdo! I stole a glance at him, and noticed he had went into another trance. His mouth was slightly open, like he was remembering something.

"Uhm, earth to Cloud! Come on, let's go. Squall is going to pop a blood vessel if we don't get there soon!" I said while I walked up to him to poke him in the gut.

Cloud quickly caught my hand before it touched his stomach and my face grew red.

"Let's...mosey." He said before grabbing his gigantic sword and leaving the room. Wow! The walking rock actually took a shot at being humorous! I did a little victory dance since I got him to show some emotion again before I ran after him to catch up.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-normal P.O.V.-

Cloud and Yuffie had just entered the waterway when Squall noticed them.

"Well, took you long enough" he grunted in annoyance.

"Ya, ya. It's not like it's 7:00 A.M. in the morning. We have the rest of the day to train as much as you would like Squally. Relax." Yuffie responded, rubbing her still tired eyes. Cloud stood there motionless, observing the two bicker.

"It's Leon. Well, let's get started. We can do one-on-one sparring with each other. Since Yuffie and I are so used to fighting each other, would you mind going up against us one at a time Strife?"

The spiky headed male shook his head.

"Alright, I'll go up against Strife first. Yuffie you can go after me" Leon said.

Yuffie plopped down on the ground to do some stretches and gave Squall a thumbs up to let him know she understood.

After about a half hour of the two men doing the tango of blocking and swinging Yuffie had had enough.

"GAWD! Are you guys almost done?! I just want to get this over with so I can continue on my day!" she yelled while throwing her arms in the air.

The two men didn't even acknowledge her. They continued to attack each other vigorously untill they had a victor. Yuffie, not one to be ignored, slowly cracked an evil grin. She took her new weapon that she had bought at the coliseum not too long ago, a huge 4-point shuriken, and threw it at them.

It whistled through the air towards the unsuspecting men. Yuffie smiled to herself as she watched the beloved weapon lodge itself between the two swords before they even hit.

The shock of the huge shuriken was enough to get Cloud and Squall's attention.

"Finally! Look, I know you guys are having one of those _"I'm a strong man and I must show my manly man dominance" _things, but I don't have time to sit here till hell freezes over! I'm a very busy, and _beautiful_ woman who has many very important things to do today! So can I _please_ have my match against spiky head over there so I can be on my merry way?" she shouted.

Cloud pulled his buster sword away from Squall's gunblade and let the shuriken drop to the floor. Squall pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It was way to early to deal with her.

"Fine. If it'll make you be quite." he grunted walking away from Cloud to sit on a near by rock.

Yuffie's face broke into a huge grin and she pranced over to her forgotten weapon and picked it up.

"Alright Cloudy, just because I just met you doesn't mean I'ma go easy. So get ready!" she said.

Cloud nodded in agreement before they went to their respected corner.

"Okay, one. Two. Three!" Yuffie yelled before going at a full sprint towards Cloud.

Squall sat at the sideline observing the two. '_Hmm. Yuffie just got that shuriken. She's still learning how to use it. I doubt this will last very long' _ he thought.

Yuffie continued to sprint towards Cloud as he just stood their waiting. When she was a few meters in front of him, she lunged towards him with her shuriken out in front of her. Cloud countered her attack by bringing his sword up to shield himself

He quickly swung his leg out with blinding speed in an attempt to trip her.

'_That didn't last very long'_ Squall thought to himself.

However, Yuffie surprised everyone, including herself, by lifting her legs towards her body and using Clouds buster sword to launch her self back into a backflip. As gravity pulled her down towards the ground, Yuffie let loose three throwing knives towards Cloud which he quickly blocked.

To gain some distance Yuffie continued to back flip away from Cloud until she felt she was a safe distance away.

'_Whoa. Where did _that _come from? I'm never that quick in practice with Squall' _Yuffie mused to herself. She felt different when she was battling with Cloud than Squall. She could feel her body reacting faster and doing things before she even knew what was happening.

Cloud broke her train of thought by dashing at her with his sword lifted above his head ready to swing down at her. She lunged into the air at the last-minute and landed perfectly on top of his sword. Yuffie then ran up the length of it and put her hands on top of Cloud's head to leap over him, only to bring her legs around and use his back as a box spring to thrust herself back into the air.

Cloud was pushed to the ground and Yuffie took advantage of his position by throwing small shuriken at him while she was in the air. With great accuracy, Yuffie had managed to pin the fabric of cloud's pants to the ground with her shuriken lodged deep into the ground. When he tried to get up he was yanked back down.

He let out a frustrated growl but stopped when he felt two tips of cool metal press against both sides of his neck. He slowly looked up to start into two pools of violet.

"Nyuk, Nyuk. Looks like you lost to the great ninja Yuffie! Are you scared?" Yuffie chuckled.

"...Petrified" Cloud mumbled back. How had he lost? This girl was definitely craftier that she looked. Her fighting style looked so familiar to him though...Aerith had mentioned on the ride back from the coliseum that they all lived together at Radiant Garden, but Cloud had trouble remembering that.

This girl though made his head hurt when she was near. He could remember snippets of his past, but nothing matched what Aerith had described. And last night he had a strange dream where he had met a certain shinobi in a forest who demanded to battle him, just like today.

Come to think of it, the way she fought in his dream was similar to how she just performed, except Cloud had been victorious in his dream though.

Squall sat on his rock dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. He and Cloud spent over half an hour with no victor and in under 10 minutes Yuffie had claimed her victory? He had never seen her fight like that when the two of them sparred. Usually she was rather clumsy and slow. He had no idea what to think and wondered where her skills had come from.

Sqaull lightly shook his head. Yuffie had been acting strange ever since her 20th birthday. He pondered whether something might have happened to cause his little ninja to act differently. Wait, _his_ ninja? What was he thinking! Squall ran his hand over his face and sighed. He needed to clear his head a bit. Once he got over this crazy idea of Yuffie being _his _ninja, then he would confront her about her odd behavior lately.

Yuffie did a few victory hops into the air and spun around to celebrate her well deserved win. "Ha! See Squally poo, that's how it's done! Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go get my well deserved breakfast!" Yuffie said cheerily before dashing towards the exit before anyone could object, leaving behind a shocked Cloud and Squall.

She went to the cafe and took a breakfast sandwich to-go before heading towards the clock tower of Traverse Town. Yuffie never understood why, but she loved climbing tall structures that would allow her to observe the world below.

'_Aerith would have a heart attack'_ she giggled to herself while taking a bite of her meal.

The young girl leaned back on one arm and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath of the morning air...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Two indigo spheres looked over the busy town of Wutai. It was so beautiful, surrounded by water on all sides, the village was rather cut off from the rest of the world, but open for tourists to come and visit. _

_Yuffie hated how her town had become such a huge tourist attraction and lost some of its culture in the process. She let out a frustrated sigh but soon felt a comforting gloved hand rest on her shoulder._

_She didn't need to see who it was. The flash of red she saw in her peripheral vision told her enough._

_"Hey Vinnie" she said quietly_

_"...What's the matter Yuffie?"_

_"It's just so frustrating! I spend so much time finding rare materia to help raise money for Wutai so it doesn't haven't to turn into a capital tourist attraction! But no matter what I do it never seems to be enough! People need to see that Wutai is still a strong cultured and powerful town, but with all these silly banners and events, people only see it as a quick and cheap vacation spot!" _

_"Sometimes you have to be patient...things may not go how you want right away...but with time, they can change"_

_Yuffier looked at Vincent in surprise. _

_"Whoa Vinnie, that's the most I've ever heard you say in one breath!" she announced happily receiving a grunt in response._

_Yuffier started to giggle when she heard shrieks coming from the town. Her eyes got huge with panic and the villager's screams drifted to the top of Dao Cho._

_It didn't take long for Yuffie and Vincent to react. They hurriedly climbed down the statue and ran towards the village with their weapons drawn. _

_However, their previous experience on the battle field couldn't prepare them for what they were about to see..._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Oooo! Cliff hanger! I'm sure you guys know where this is leading though. Sorry if the fighting scene is a little bleh, it was a little harder to tackle than I thought. I thought I'd make Yuffie a little more coordinated, because in a lot of other stories I read Yuffie ends up being kinda of clumsy and just not good when it comes to fighting. But I guess in KH the final fantasy characters are shown as weaker compared to their FF counter-part, so my Yuffie will definitely be more of a bad-ass in the skills department.

Don't forget to review when you're done reading! Thanks!


End file.
